Previously, many different types of motorcycles have been used with most prior art including stabilizing outrigger wheels to eliminate the need for the driver to touch the road with his feet when stopped or moving very slowly. Enclosures have been employed to protect the motorcycle driver from the adverse environmental conditions.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the combined novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,700,059SuttonOct. 24, 19724,133,402Soo HooJan. 9, 19795,029,894WillmanJul. 9, 19915,181,740HornJan. 26, 19935,401,055PhamMar. 28, 19955,685,388Bothwell et al.Nov. 11, 19975,904,392MainwalMay 18, 19996,588,789 B1PorcellaJul. 9, 20036,637,763 B2KuoOct. 28, 20038,002,067 B2Nishiura et al.Aug. 23, 2011
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,059 issued to Sutton is for a motor vehicle with tandem wheels and a pair of wheels on the longitudinal axis secured by struts. Coupling means synchronize the steering mechanism with the position of the side wheels and their retracted and extended position. A motor positions the wheels at the desired level.
Soo Hoo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,402 teaches a side wheel outrigger assembly for each side of a motorcycle that is mounted on an arm which in turn is pivotally connected to a mounting plate on the vehicle. A strut is fixed to the arm and extends for supporting the wheel mounted on the outward end. A hydraulic cylinder is connected to the arm with a conduit connected the interior of the cylinder allowing the piston to move within the cylinder during normal operation and absorb impacts encountered by the wheel. A valve interrupts the flow of fluid to the cylinder to prevent the wheel from moving relative to the mounting plate allowing the wheel assembly to become rigid. The side wheels fold up and in when not in use.
Willman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,894 discloses a conventional motorcycle with retractable stop support side wheels parallel with the rear wheel of the vehicle. The side wheels lock in place when down during stop and start driving and when parked. Hydraulic cylinders activate the struts on which the side wheels are pivotally positioned. Manual or automatic operation with selective speed up and down actuation is optionally taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,740 issued to Horn is for a vehicle with tandem wheels. Auxiliary road wheels are positioned on each side of the vehicle and are held by extending pivot arms which are lowered during low speed travel and when the vehicle is stationary. At the raised position the road wheels extend to ride on the roadbed when the vehicle is tilted sideward in an inclined position. The vehicle is in an inverted teardrop configuration tapering both in the front and rear. A spoiler flap on the rear is actuated concurrently with the vehicle brake system.
Pham in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,055 teaches a center tracking motor vehicle and a body enclosing the occupants. The vehicle is stabilized at slow speeds by a pair of outrigger struts and retractable wheels mounted on both sides at its mid length. The outrigger struts and retractable wheels may be swing outward to increase the track when necessary in adverse weather or road conditions. The outriggers have the capability to lift the vehicle upright should it inadvertently fall flat on its side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,388 of Bothwell et al. is for an enclosed motorcycle body having the lower portion open permitting the driver to engage the ground.
Porcella's U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,789 B1 discloses an adjustable support for bearing the weight of the driver's body and head while driving in and enclosed outer envelope.
Kuo in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,763 B2 is my prior art patent to which the improvements herein are directed. The basic elements include a structural frame, a pair of tandem wheels, an engine, a handlebar assembly, a foot brake pedal, a bench seat, a pair of outrigger landing wheels, with automatic control to extend the wheels, and an enclosure including a pair of entrance doors each having upwardly hinged leg doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,067 B2 of Nishiura et al. disclose an electric motorcycle including a battery, a power drive unit and a driving power generating motor in a forward or reverse direction.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Mainwal in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,392.